


dizzy stargazers

by prettydizzeed



Series: pretending to not feel alone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: The contrast between them is almost painful, Luke's easy faith and Han's practiced half-truths. But god, can he fly.





	dizzy stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> title from "New Constellations" by Ryn Weaver

Being around Luke is something like the feeling of honey in his throat, sweet, with a long second of terror in which he can't breathe, and the minutes afterwards he spends swearing it wasn't worth it. Luke is _cloying_ like that, Han decides, a lethargy that settles into his bones and makes him start dreaming.

The contrast between them is almost painful, Luke's easy faith and Han's practiced half-truths. But god, can he fly.

He wonders what Lando would say, sometimes. _You're really in love with the Falcon, aren't you? You just transfer it to whoever can handle her._

Or something that cut equally deep, something scathing, something that laid all his organs bare, because they spent too long with no one else around to yell at to be capable of anything but wounding efficiently. Lando knew all the old scars and just how to open them.

Han knows exactly the shape of the ones he left.

Luke, on the other hand, looks like he's never hurt anything in his life, not even a droid, which is why it _means_ so much when Han leans in to kiss him and he steps back.

“Sorry,” he says, and he's still smiling, like he can't help it, and Han used to think it was him that made Luke smile so much but maybe that's just Luke, maybe that's his brand of resilience.

Han shakes his head and says “Nah, I'm sorry,” and Luke is still smiling at him.

That's how Han knows he means it, two weeks later when he says “I changed my mind,” knows this, too, means something because Luke's mouth is a line.

“You know you look like a thunderstorm,” Han says, and Luke looks at him, says, “I'm from a desert planet,” and Han kisses him.


End file.
